1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns apparatus for testing complete radio transceiver installations and particularly installations which are carried in vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
At present such testing involves disconnection and testing each item of the installation independently. The problems which have prevented the implementation of a technique for end-to-end testing of a complete installation in situ are as follows:
(a) the effects of the impedance match between the transceiver and its antenna when a coupling mechanism is introduced into the near field of the antenna; PA1 (b) the repeatability and loss of coupling between the vehicle antenna and a test system; and PA1 (c) the effects of external signals.